Mahora's Alchemist
by KitsuneSwordsman95
Summary: Father is defeated and Al's body is restored. All's right again until Ed and Al are attacked and Al killed. Now in a world not his own Ed must learn to survive in order to complete Al's last request. "Ni-san promise me something" "Yeah Al" "Live."
1. Prolouge: Get out of my house!

**Hey guys it's me Kitsune! Sorry for not working on my other stories its just this stupid plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to work on it. Please enjoy it and a forwarning, I added a few things but its mostly stuff that will come into play later on and just fits in I think.**

**KitsuneSwordsman95 doesn't own anything. It almost makes me want to cry.**

* * *

Underneath the branches of the largest tree in the world, the World Tree was the prestigious Mahora Academy, a world renowned institution that prided itself on producing some of the brightest minds in the world. It had some of the best staff available; all of whom had one thing in common, they all knew of the existence of magic.

The existence of magic was one of the worlds best kept secrets, with millions of mages and witches, along with other magical beasts and creatures, living right under the noses of the unknowing masses. Due to the fact that they needed to stay unnoticed most mages prefer to either live in the wilderness alone or amongst their own kind in places that were either run by mages or by a magically aware person.

Mahora Academy boasts a large number of mages living in its walls, along with numerous other magically aware people such as vampires, robots, ninjas, and mercenaries, due to the abnormally high amount of magical energy that was constantly emitted by the World Tree. This made Mahora a very good place for newly graduated mages to earn their place in the world.

However it also made the Academy a very valuable and tempting target for those who would use its power for less than honorable reasons. It was for that reason, and that reason alone that to be a teacher here one must not only be very accomplished in their chosen food but also be a very strong fighter. This was to allow for easy transportation of students to designated safety zones should there be an attack on the city. That, however, was a worst case scenario option as most incidents were quickly pinpointed and contained. These incidents rarely happen though so most teachers in Mahora Academy have come to be accustomed to the peace and quiet that their lifestyle in Mahora brings…

"Konoemon!"

…the key word being most.

Konoemon Konoe, one of the most powerful mages in the world and the leader of the, leader of the Kanto Magic Association, and headmaster of Mahora Academy looked up at the sight in front of him and could only sigh as he cursed his job for the millionth time that day. 'First the endless paperwork and now this!'

Pacing in front to the aging old man was one Tsugama Sotaro, one of the most accomplished earth mages he knew and the IPC (Integrated Physics and Chemistry) teacher assigned to class 3-A of Mahora's all girl facilities. Contrary to popular belief, Mahora Academy wasn't an all girl school; it's just that the female facilities got more publicity than the male ones. There were actually two schools in Mahora City, an all girl school and an all male school that was on the opposite side of the city and started at different times of the year. Tsugama taught IPC, Chemistry, and Physics at Mahora's all girl school and this year he had been assigned to class 3-A, the rowdiest and weirdest class in both of the schools in Mahora City. Konoe rubbed the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stave off the incoming migraine he could feel in the back of his head.

"Can I help you Sotaro-san?" he asked attempting to remain civil. Tsugama would have none of that however.

"You know exactly why I'm here old man," he growled out, stopping in front of the headmaster's old oak desk and slamming his fist on it. He was obviously angry.

"Clarify it for me then, Tsugama-san. Why exactly have you deemed it necessary to interrupt my only time of peace and quiet in my very busy day?" He asked, raising a single bushy long white eyebrow.

"It's that insane collection of students you call a class! And that homeroom teacher of theirs does nothing to stop them! If you don't fix this problem class, or at least get a new teacher I'll… I'll…" He snarled, trailing off in the end as the words he meant to say escaped him.

Konoe took advantage of the pause. "You'll what Tsugama?" the odd old man asked the now red with fury teacher, "Quit? Because if that's the case the go right on ahead and quit." The wizened old mage then turned back to his dreaded paperwork, ignoring the shocked look on the science teacher's face as he read over the forms in front of him. 'Hmm it seems that the English department is running out of Hamlet books, gonna need to send out an order,' he thought to himself, making a mental note to do so later.

"You can't be serious Konoemon," the earth mage stuttered out, only to be silenced when the old man gave him a piercing glare.

His reply was scathing. "What ever gave you the idea that I'm not serious? While you a valued member the faculty here you aren't irreplaceable Tsugama-san. In fact I can think of numerous other mages would jump at the chance to work here. All of whom would take to the daunting task of Class 3-A with more enthusiasm than you. Furthermore, who I choose to be a teacher here is my choice and mine alone. If I chose Negi-kun to be the homeroom teacher of Class 3-A then I obviously believe him capable of handling the job. If you find yourself incapable of following my very valuable advice then please pack your things and leave the premises at once."

Tsugama looked shocked. "You're… You're firing me?" he asked in a disbelieving tone before he quickly became angry. "No! You can't fire me, because I QUIT!" he yelled as he stomped his way out of the headmaster's office, nose held high in the air in a pompous manner.

Sighing Konoemon leaned back in his thick, comfortable padded chair. He really didn't want to see Tsugama off like that but it had to be done. He had received many complaints from both students and fellow teachers alike that he had been breaking school rules when it came to punishments and apparently barely understood the subject he was teaching. How someone like that could sneak by the test Konoe would never know. Plus the earth mage had been far to full of himself, thinking that just because he didn't like the way things were that he could just walk right in and change it.

The old man snorted at that. 'As if he could command me,' he thought to himself before sighed once more. 'Now I have to choose a new science teacher for Class 3-A,' he thought as he massaged his temples. While he had been telling the truth to Tsugama about having a virtually endless waiting list when it came to jobs, ninety-nine percent of the applicants had one requirement to their possible employment. They refused to be assigned to class 3-A. This narrowed his list of possible new teachers drastically, and those that were left were mediocre mages at best. With all the trouble and danger that class gets into on a regular basis Konoemon need some of the best watching them in case they got in even more danger. The fact that his granddaughter was in that class had absolutely nothing to do with his wanting that class to have good protectors.

He paused his pondering as he saw his secretary, an attractive woman by the name of Shiima, bringing in another rather large pile of the dreaded enemy of all who held an important office, paperwork. Groaning inwardly but outwardly giving the young lady a smile in thanks, Konoemon stopped massaging his temples in favor of rubbing his aching wrist, already feeling the incoming pain as his eyes followed the retreating secretary's backside. His eyes followed her till the door closed and he finally turned to his work with his shoulders slumped down in sadness.

However as he reached to pick up the first piece of the bane of his existence on Kami's fair earth he paused, and a sly smile danced across his face as a thought dashed through his mind. 'He would be perfect. Powerful, dedicated, trustworthy, and extremely qualified on an academic standard,' he thought to himself as his hand changed targets and grabbed the phone that lay on his desk. After dialing a few numbers the old man waited a second then spoke into the receiver, "Hello miss can you please connect me to one Edward Elric… Tell him that it's an old friend who's calling in his favor." As he spoke every word that smile of his seemed to get even bigger. 'This is defiantly going to spice things up a bit,' he thought to himself, laughing almost evilly at that.

* * *

**Alright guys you know the drill! REVIEW! Please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Entering Mahora

**Alright guys its me KitsuneSwordsman95 again. Here I am with the next chapter of Mahora's Alchemist. First off is the review corner;**

**To Mzr90: I'm sorry to say that this doesn't happen before Kyoto as I had no idea how to have Ed kick Fate's ass without ruining the surprises he will unveil later. And sure, I just set it up so go look at it and pick your seven favorites off of my list.**

**To LegendaryGamer: Thanks and I'm imagining some very big changes.**

**To TheFallenOne00: I thank you very much. This idea had been playing on me for a little while but I've had to split my time amongst my two other stories (mainly alchemist of zero). If you liked this one go check out my other Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**To Ignisha: You bet your ass it will be.**

**To all readers. I am sorry for taking so long on this but as I told TheFallenOne00 I've had to split my attention between two different stories and this is my third story on so I still haven't gotten used to this. Well on with the show. KitsuneSwordsman95 ownes nothing.**

_Ed quickly made his way through the hallway leading from his bedroom in the apartment that he and Al shared, semiautomatic pistol held tightly in his right hand. Earlier while he had been cleaning his room, something that was very uncommon for him to do but he just couldn't say no to his little brother, he heard a loud crash and a thump coming from down the hall. Calling out to see if Al had dropped something due to his malnourished and weakened state after having his physical body returned from the realm of Truth, Ed was confused when he heard nothing in return except for another thump this time followed by a scream._

'_Al!' he thought as he swiped the gun that lay on his dresser before tearing out of his room. The gun was a simple six shot revolver given to him by Lieutenant Hawkeye for his sixteenth birthday._

_Running out of his room Ed swore that the hallway got longer and longer the further down he got. The hallway seemed to stretch for miles and in the far distance Ed heard a sound that chilled him to his bones. The distinct sound of a revolver's hammer being cocked back._

_Throwing caution to the wind, Ed charged down the hall, his boots beating out a breakneck rhythm against the hardwood floor leading to his brother's room. Each step seemed to take forever; his worry and fright making a trip that lasted at most five seconds seem like ages. _

_Finally reaching Al's door, he threw it open just in time to see a revolver being pressed into the chest of his little brothers restrained form. His captor was of average height with a balding head of gray hair. He wore a ripped and stained military uniform and his dark brown eyes were alight with hatred and fury. In one hand the attacker held a revolver pressed against the chest of Ed's little brother while in the other he had an old throwing knife that dripped with a strange purple substance. All this was noticed in the millisecond that it took Al's attacker to realize he wasn't alone._

"_Al!" Ed screamed as he watched, horrified, as the revolver's hammer came crashing down, igniting the powder in one of its six bullets and then…_

_BANG!_

Ed jolted awake, simultaneously struggling to calm his rapidly beating heart and bring himself to full alertness at the same time. Then, his heart rate normal and his mind rebooted, Ed felt his shoulders visibly slump as he collapsed into his seat.

'It was that damn dream again,' he sighed, thinking back on the recurring nightmare he had been having for the past four years. It was the reason Ed was virtually an insomniac; finding little side jobs to keep himself busy in order to use up the time he would of spent sleeping, some of which he used in combat as both a tribute to his past and a way to keep his enemies guessing.

'You got to let it go Ed. It's all in the past and dwelling on it won't help you in life,' he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his soft golden hair. Brilliant gold-amber eyes seemed to dull as memories that he'd rather remain buried dragged themselves to the forefront of his mind.

It had been a week or so after the defeat of the leader of the homunculi, a megalomaniac with aspirations to become god by the name of Father, along with Al's return to his flesh and blood body. However his body, after spending so much time in the realm of Truth, had received absolutely no nutrients and was mostly skin and bones. His face thin and gaunt, along with his severely malnourished body made him look more like tortured prisoner of war than the war hero he was. Al's body was so thin that a person could see almost every single bone in his body. All this made it incredibly difficult for Al to operate in any way shape or form, leading to Ed taking care of his little brother, a task that the ex-alchemist had absolutely no problem doing.

Ed had been in his room cleaning when he heard a loud noise coming from down the hall. He dismissed the first sound but then a second one surfaced, this time followed by Al screaming in pain. Grabbing his revolver Ed tore down the hall, bursting into his little brother's room just in time to see the bastard who was hurting his little brother pull the trigger of the gun pressed against the helpless form of the youngest of the Elric brothers.

The golden haired teen cried out in rage and anguish, helpless as he watched the only family he had left in the world murdered before his very eyes.

Raising his own gun Ed fired twice, sending two bullets barreling through the murderer's chest but not before the scum sent his throwing knife sailing into his right arm at the shoulder. The crazed man then fell to the ground, bleeding profusely as he uttered his last words. "Long live the homunculi," he rasped out before falling silent, lying in a pool of his own lifeblood. Ed felt disgusted that the last thing that that man… no that beast felt fit to say was something to honor those monsters who, aside from Greed, were by far the most horrible creatures ever to walk the earth even though they were all dead and gone.

Pushing his thoughts to the side Ed focused instead on a much more pressing matter, that of his brother's health. Ed tried everything he could to save his little brother but in the end it was Al who saved him from death, at the cost of his own life. Al then clapped his hands together weakly, getting ready for a transmutation. He placed one hand on the ground and looked up at the tearful face of his older brother, who sacrificed again and again to save him. Now it was his turn.

"Nii-san," he spoke, using what little strength he had left, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Al," Ed said through his sobs, "Just wait till we've fixed you up okay?" The elder of the two was in denial at that point, his mind had shut off any possibility of Al dying in order to keep from breaking in half.

Al let out a light wheezing laugh. "Nii-san, I know that I'm done for. There isn't a single doctor in the world that can help me now…"

"I'll get an alchemist to help me Al! We'll use a Philosophers Stone," Ed interrupted, desperately trying to stave off the truth in the matter. He knew that Al was dying; he just didn't want to admit it because for him to admit it the idea wouldn't be an idea anymore, it would be a fact.

"No!" Al all but shouted, shocking both himself and his brother at the strength behind the word. "I will not let you do that Ed," he said and an intricate circle which was glowing a bright blue appeared around them. Recognizing it instantly Ed tried to stop him but both were transported in a flash of light to one place Ed never wanted to be again, the realm of Truth.

The blurred figure of Truth approached them and Al spoke to it, telling the entity that he was sacrificing not only his body but his soul so save his brothers life. The youngest Elric also asked the entity to give his brother his gate so that he could have his alchemy back. Ed could only watch as he stood by helplessly trying to deny everything that was happening. In his final moments Al turned to his brother as the many arms of Truth grabbed a hold of his body.

"Nii-san remember how you said you would promise me anything?"

Ed nodded, not able to formulate words in his shock and sorrow.

Al smiled even as the black arms ate away at his being. As his body began disappearing the youngest Elric gave his older brother his last message. "Live." And he was gone.

Truth then addressed the last Elric, telling him that even with the toll his brother paid that Ed would still have to pay his own. Ed stood silent as the cruel being once again took away his right arm, the pain being washed away by the emotional pain of losing his little brother. He didn't even notice that Truth gave him his old automail arm back, saying that it had grand plans for him. The genderless then told him that along with loosing his arm and little brother Ed was never going to be able to go back to his home again. Instead he was going to be transported to a different world, a parallel universe, and de-age by four years. Ed took this all in stoically, not even caring what happened to him by this point. The glowing entity gave him a few final words before sending him on his way. They were,

"Good luck Al-chem-ist."

And now here he was, four years later, on a train to go meet his new employer the headmaster of Mahora Academy to teach science at their all girl school. Looking up Ed was relieved to see that no one else had entered his compartment while he was dozing, giving him the entire room to himself. It was times like this that were treasured by the golden haired alchemist, the times where he could just sit back and let his mind wander. After he had arrived in this new world Ed poured himself into his studies, particularly in the various fields of science along with one particular field in the art of magic. Magic was something that was both hard and easy for Ed to wrap his mind around. On one hand he accepted the fact that magic existed rather easily, having seen or done many such feats himself with the use of alchemy. On the other Ed just couldn't believe that the mages using the spells had absolutely no idea how they were effecting or controlling the environment. All they knew was that saying these words and making these motions will make this happen. It was something that infuriated Ed because as an alchemist Ed needed to know exactly how something will change the world around him in order for him to use it effectively. The one field of magic that Ed felt had any basis was the art of sealing. The strict rules and the zero room for mistakes made the art feel much more natural to the alchemist than the rest of magic's branches. It was thanks to seals that Ed was able to keep the same automail limbs rather than change them every time he grew substantially, something that he was eternally grateful for. He was also able to add some of the lesser known seals into his combat repertoire, knowing that even in this world there were very powerful men and women, both good and evil. Ed was currently trying to figure out a way to combine the science of alchemy with the art of seals in order to make an even more effective fighting style.

It was then that the intercom speakers turned in. "Excuse me passengers," a synthetic female voice said sweetly, "we will be coming into Mahora Station momentarily. Please remember to bring all of your belongings with you and have a nice day. Welcome to Mahora City."

Ed shook his head clear of thoughts of improving his hybrid fighting style as he gathered his things, a simple suitcase and a leather duffle bag, all the while ignoring the stare he received from a passing by female attendant. It really didn't surprise him any more. No longer the midget he once was; Ed stood at the, staggering to him, height of five foot ten inches. He wore a long sleeve black button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned over which was a long sleeved black jacket reminiscent of the one he wore in Amestris but instead of buttoning at the collar it buttoned at the waist and stomach by use of four black buttons like the ones on the military uniform in Amestris. The jacket also had three red striped on each side, positioned right at the sides of his stomach. For pants he wore simple loose black pants and a pair of black combat boots covered his feet. Over all of this he wore a long sleeved black duster coat that went down to the back of his calves.

Reaching out with hands covered in a pristine white gloves Ed grabbed his black fedora with a white edge and placed it on top of his gold covered head, the back of the hat resting upon his ponytail which went all the way down to his upper back. Two bangs framed his chiseled facial features while that one strand of hair that stubbornly refused to be tamed was covered by the fedora.

Most people would have overheated by now, wearing three long sleeved shirts in the middle of august but Ed was used to it. In fact the only type of weather he didn't enjoy was the freezing cold, and that was mostly because it screwed with his automail.

As the train rolled into the station Ed was waiting at the door, bags in hand. The train stopped and as soon as the doors were opened Ed was moving, hefting his rather large duffle bag over his shoulder and carrying his suitcase with his other arm. To many this act would be very difficult to do but to Ed it was as easy as breathing. This was due to the intense physical training he had gone through, pushing his body to the limit and then beyond that.

Walking through the streets of Mahora, Ed noticed that most of the buildings didn't change since the last time he was here and that only a few shops had been added. Curious, Ed walked over to a food stand called Chao Bao Zi as he was feeling slightly hungry from his trip. Walking over to the stand Ed was surprised to see a girl who looked barely a year younger than him, abet almost his height, standing behind the counter. She had pale, smooth skin, a rather curvy figure, bright green eyes and light green hair. Peaking out of her hair were two foot long metal tips of what Ed assumed to be her ears and she wore what looked like a school outfit on top of which was an apron for obvious reasons. 'She must be a student here, but why isn't she in class right now?' he asked himself before remembering that today was Sunday and that the students had weekends off. Putting berating himself to the side for later Ed walked up to the attractive girl and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Chachamaru Karakuri, seat ten of class 3-A, was currently scanning the surrounding area for the strange energy signature that she had been catching occasionally lately on her radar. It would have been vexing to the gynoid, if she could be vexed at all; that the energy signature kept escaping her and she knew it wasn't a systems failure, due to the fact that she checked her systems for any bugs or viruses only to find none. The only plausible conclusion her processors could find was that this was a professional she was dealing with, and a good one at that. Whoever it was, was probably after the bounty on her masters head, her being one of the most powerful dark vampires in history even with her power sealed away.

"Excuse me miss," she heard from in front of her, pulling her attention from her search. Looking up the gynoid saw a tall long golden haired man wearing what looked like a variant of a suit with a black duster coat draped over his from. On top of his head he wore a black fedora with a white edge that rested upon his upper back length hair. His chiseled face was framed by a pair of bangs that came down to mid cheek and on his face was a light smirk. As her optical sensors took all this in, Chachamaru felt the gears in her chest begin to spin faster and faster as a strange heat danced across her chasis. Puzzled, Chachamaru went through a quick systems check to find out what the problem was but her confusion only increased when she discovered there was none. First the ghost of an energy signature, which still worried her, and now she had to deal with a possible virus in her system that she couldn't find.

"Ah, excuse me miss," the man said again, shaking the gynoid from her inner processing.

"Welcome to Chao Bao Zi sir, how can I help you?" she asked him politely trying to ignore the rapid spinning of her gears and the fact that her faceplate seemed to be overheating, something that she knew was impossible due to the number of vents she had positioned on her body, with her ears being the main vents.

Ed noticed her blushing and decided to have a little fun. So leaning across the counter Ed spoke in a deep tone. "Well you could tell me your name beautiful?" he asked in that husky voice, mentally laughing his ass off when the girls blush seemed to deepened to cover her entire face. Most would consider this somewhat cruel but Ed thought of it as all good fun. Besides he really did want to know her name, seeing as how she probably knew more about what had been going on lately than he did. The fact that she was cute was just a bonus.

Chachamaru was on the edge of a meltdown. Her body's systems were overheating and her gears were thundering like a galloping horse. And what's worse her systems could detect nothing wrong with her systems. No data corruption, no viruses, no blockage of her vents, nothing. She was so confused by what was going on in her body that she missed what the golden haired man said next.

Canceling her thought process where it was, the gynoid asked him to repeat himself.

"I said can you please give me two bags of nikuman please? And maybe a stick of dango as well please miss…" he asked, trailing off to indicate that he was asking for her name.

The green haired robot nodded and turned to get his food but before she left his view she looked back and said, "Chachamaru."

Ed smiled as she returned and thanked her before leaving the stand. However before he left he heard her say something to him.

"Sir," she began, "I was wondering if you could tell me your name, considering you know mine." Outwardly she said this with an almost vacant expression but inwardly was an entirely different story. On the inside the gynoid was processing possible reasons why she would ask him for his name only to find that there were no plausible real reasons for her to do so. The robot also felt her sensors tug on her, trying to tell her something but she ignored them.

He smirked at her, making the metal that made up her face heat up again and the motor in her chest spin faster than usual. "Edward Elric, but please just call me Ed." Then, with a backwards wave and a nod, he walked away munching on the stick of dango in his hand.

Chachamaru didn't know how long she was standing there, her optical sensors following Ed's bouncing ponytail as he walked down the street. It was only when he was finally out of sight that she realized what her sensors were trying to tell her. That strange energy signature she had been sensing all day was being emitted by the man who just bought food from her. However he didn't act like any bounty hunter she had met. Most were either incredibly nervous about fighting Evangeline or so cocky that the gynoid and her master could easily spot them out and eliminate them, though the job of eliminating them usually fell upon the shoulders of the gynoid maid. This man didn't act like a bounty hunter so the android put him off to the side, making a note to talk to her master about it later.

To the side Satsuki Yotsuba looked over to her classmate and smiled. She always did enjoy spending time with the gynoid and felt sorry that she didn't have a chance to learn about emotions. Most would say that it was a stupid idea to try and teach a robot about emotions but to Satsuki it was simply a challenge. After all it was her goal to make everybody happy. 'Doesn't mean I won't use this against her later,' the cook thought to herself as she mentally filed the memories of Chachamaru blushing like an idiot in a folder labeled blackmail. Still even she was curious about who that man was, and how exactly he got the stoic gynoid to blush.

Ed walked down the street, duffle bag slung over his back and his suitcase in one hand while the other held a stick of dango and a bag with two nikuman in it in the other, ready to meet with the dean. Making his way to the headmaster's office which was in the same place as it was all those years ago, surprised at how little things changed in Mahora City. Walking in, the golden haired alchemist wasn't all that surprised to see Konoemon Konoe, the dean/headmaster of Mahora Academy, sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

The old man hadn't changed at all over the years, still looking like a stereotypical old wise man with his long white beard and mustache. The top of his head was bald except for a single ponytail that held a long group of white hair and his earlobes stretched down below his chin, as they were weighed down by a pair of large hoop earrings.

Looking up from his paperwork Konoemon was pleasantly surprised to see one Edward Elric standing outside his office. Quickly putting the dammed paperwork aside, the dean called out to him. "Ah Edward-kun it's nice to see you again. How have the years been treating you?" he asked the young man in front of him.

Giving the headmaster a smug smirk Ed replied. "Pretty good old man, I finished my schooling and I'm working on a few side projects nowadays but nothing really big. Anyway let's get to the real reason why I'm here," the alchemist said as he set his stuff down, took off his hat, and sat down in one fluid motion.

"Quick and to the point eh, that's alright with me Edward," the old man's mustache seemed to lift, signifying a smile before it fell again. "You remember Tsugama from your last visit here right?" he started getting a nod in return.

"Yeah, average height, kinda prudish, stick up his ass, why? Something happen to him?" Ed asked, not caring about how he described the teacher.

Konoemon laughed at his, rather apt, description of his former employee. Finally putting his laughter to rest the Dean replied. "Not quite," he said before telling the young alchemist about what happened. As Ed listened to the story his facial expression changed from his normal light smirk to neutral and then to anger, judging on his frown and the way his hands shook in fury.

There was a silence for a moment before it was broken by an outraged Edward Elric. "How dare he!" he spoke in a deathly quiet tone, obviously enraged by what that foolish ex-teacher had said to Konoemon. While Ed may call him an old man it was a term of endearment between them and both of them knew that. Tsugama on the other hand used it as an insult and then he had the gall to try and tell the headmaster how to do his job. It made Ed almost want go out and hunt him down before testing some of his more dangerous experiments on him. Konoemon and Ed went back a ways back, in fact the old man was the first person Ed met in this world. He had appeared in this office, almost four years ago, in the body of a twelve year-old and Konoemon had been the one who helped him get set up on his feet; creating the necessary paperwork and giving the young boy some money to start off of. He also was the first of Ed's teachers in the art of sealing and though the dean only knew basic seals it was enough to make Edward hunger for even more information about the subject. Konoemon was the one who gave Ed the tools he needed to succeed in this world. Calming himself Ed asked the old man what he wanted Ed to do.

Konoemon gave Ed a sly smile. "I want you to take over the position," he said simply, placing his arms on the armrests of his chair and waiting for the fireworks to fly.

He was sorely disappointed as Ed once extremely violate temper had been calmed over time during his studies. The alchemist sighed. "When you said you had a long term assignment for me I thought you would have something like updating the seals around the school not babysitting a bunch of middle school students. You do realize that I have a triple doctorate in physics, chemistry, and general science? Along with at least a bachelors degree in most, if not all, languages and math branches? That would be a waste of my talents as not only a scholar but also as a fighter and seals master." He said with finality, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. What the dean said next almost made him fall out of his chair.

"Oh I believe not my dear friend. In fact this is a perfect opportunity to interact with people your age my boy; you know how much you worry me."

"My antisocial tendencies aside, why should I do this?"

"Because this class likes to get into trouble of the magical side and _she_'s in it," the reply was said in a calm even tone but to Ed, the old man might as well have screamed it.

Ed was silent for a moment as he thought about his options. Eventually his sense of honor along with his protective instinct over _her_ won him over.

He sighed. "Alright I'll do it."

The headmaster nodded. "Excellent, I'll have Takamichi escort you to your room. You'll be staying in Tsugama's old room so you won't have to bunk with one of your students like one of your fellow teachers."

That drew Eds attention so he asked Konoemon why he let a grown man bunk with a group of teenage girls. His fears were unfounded however when the dean told him that the teacher wasn't even eleven years old yet. The aging old man then told him of a few of Negi's, the ten year-old homeroom teacher of class 3-A, adventures here at Mahora. A few of them, like the Kyoto trip that the class had taken barely a week back, astounded and amazed Ed. 'This kid is gonna be great someday,' he thought to himself. The round of stories continued up until Takamichi showed up to show Ed to his room.

Seeing the teacher arrive Ed decided that it was time to say goodbye to his favorite old man. "I'll see you later old man. Next time I'll tell you about my adventures kay?"

Said old man only nodded serenely, happy to have one of the people he considers one of his grandchildren staying in his academy. He watched the two of them leave, Ed carrying his duffle bag while Takamichi had managed to get Ed to let him carry the suitcase, before turning back to his paperwork which had seemingly grown during his conversation. Mentally groaning; Konoemon picked up the first piece of paperwork, a letter. Looking at who the sender was the dean was surprised to see the name Theodora, Third Imperial Princess of Hellas Empire written on the front. Opening it Konoe began reading as a smile grew on his face for every word he read. Setting the letter down, Konoemon began writing his reply, already making preparations for the event. One thing was clear though; this was going to be interesting.

**Okay what did yall think? Please review or even just put a story alert or favorite story for this piece of work. But I would prefer reviews. Even if their bad…as long as they have some constructive criticism. Now the harem polls:**

**Edward: Chachamaru, Theodora**

**Negi: Nodaka, Makie**


End file.
